Moga Liberty Chronicles 15:The Peak
The Peak of the Northern Mountains loomed eerily ahead. We were still walking at a brisk pace, hoping to get to the peak before dusk. There was someone there who knew all about a brand spankin' new technology, Personal Hunting Aircraft, or PHA's. We would have to go quickly to get to him before he ran out of fuel. "How long is this trip!?" Chishiki blurted out, annoyed and weak. "Long enogh, ha." Jonathan said with the best a Barroth could manage as a luagh. The peak was aprroaching our vision, however. In the distance, the supposedly hidden hangar began to emerge. This contained the PHAs. As we finally reached the peak, we retransformed and set the people down on the platform. We climbes up hastily, on to the large wooden platform. A man was standing against a wall to the other side of the platform, waiting for us. "Greetings. My name is Uingusu Hyoko. I live in this place on the highest peak of the Northern Mountains, known by natives as Tobuyoko. It is an ancient town built around the magnificent terraced lands of this place. A great blue water rushes through, and a strong breeze is always present. Makes it perfect for flight." Uingusu said. We introduced ourselves one at a time. He looked us up and down, sizing us up with his piercing eyes. We were visually inspecting the rather large man ourselves. He was about 6’ tall, with a large, but not, fat, build. At his left side was a holster, and in it a chrome gun with a blackish pair of polished Alatreon Horns on it as a sight. He had dark black hair, and a small beard that reached from the sides of his ear to his knobby chin that was also dark black. The man possessed large, bushy eyebrows, that sat vividly atop a pair of strangely red eyes. He talked with a confidential air about him, as if he knew everything about whatever subjects he talked about-and in reality, he did. “So, you’re here for a Personal Hunting Aircraft, huh?” The bulky hunter said. “Yeah, we’ve heard about them, and we want in on the action!” I said jokingly. I had certainly become more laid back in time. “Very good, very good. Let me show them to you.” Uingusu replied happily. He walked over to a large cable mechanism, connected by a gear and shaft to a massive wheel atop a truss built structure. He began to pull the lever on the flywheel of the mechanism, and a large roof began to show itself and open. We stepped back in awe as the large dome structure in front of us began to separate into different sections. “Well, come on in. This is my hangar for my PHA’s. I store them here, and that roof can open up when I pull that lever and open it to allow me to access the chambers within. I can also use a door within my home, of course.” Uingusu said proudly. “So, can we get one??” I asked giddily. “Well, of course! But you need to know about their workings before you take a flight. First off, the controls.” He said, crawling in to the cockpit and motioning us in to it. “These are the steering levers, and the lower middle one is the altitude control. Pull it back towards you to go up; push it forward to descend. The levers for steering also work on a direction sensitive basis. Finally, there are the oil meters and fuel meters. They’re right there on the dashboard.” Uingusu said, looking around the plane and pointing out controls. “Want to test fly it?” He finished. “Certainly! I’ll go first, if I can.” I said bravely. He loaded me on and gave me the key, showing me where to put things when I started flying, and showing me how to fly in detail. “Now, remember; these hold two people. You can fit some luggage in to the back, however. Just make sure it’s dead weight, not something that can move. I’ve always preferred to put fuel tanks in there for long journeys. Which reminds me, where are you flying with my crafts?” He said slowly. “Well…It’s a place called The Blazing Mountain. It’s where our journey will conclude. There, we’ll climb the mountain, and drop in to the ancient Altar of Power our Spiritual Stones of Doragokuni. It’ll give us the power to slay Fatalithe.” I said assuredly. “I like it. It’s an awesome plan. But how are you so certain these planes can take you there?” He said. “I’m not certain. I don’t have full trust in them. But they’re the best I can do. There’s far too much danger on our own. Don’t these things have weapons, also, by the way?” I said. “Yes, they do indeed. And that’s a good mindset you have there. I like you, kid.” He replied, showing me the weapons; two large Ballista Guns. There was also some sort of Wyvern Fire Slug launcher. We were certainly not going out unprepared! I boarded the plane and turned the engine on. It roared with steam and billowed with smoke. I smiled, happily, and got jittery as the tittering engine on its tight hinges. This was truly awesome. TO BE CONTINUED IN.....Moga Liberty Chronicles 16: The First Flight Category:Fan Fiction